Silicon nitride is commonly utilized during fabrication of integrated circuitry. For instance, silicon nitride may be utilized as an insulating material during fabrication of transistors, memory cells, logic devices, memory arrays, etc.
Difficulties may be encountered when utilizing conventional methods for deposition of silicon nitride. For instance, conventional methods may utilize temperatures which are too high for some applications. Also, conventional methods may lead to erosion (for instance, corrosion) of materials underlying the silicon nitride. For example, it can be difficult to deposit silicon nitride on chalcogenide materials utilizing conventional methods due to corrosion of the underlying chalcogenide.
It would be desirable to develop new methods of silicon nitride deposition which address the above-described difficulties associated with conventional methods.